Snake Fang
by Mystic Loser
Summary: Harry is haunted..Haunted by dreams of Tom Riddle. Draco loves Harry, and will do anything to protect him, but will Harry let him in? *SLASH! and delicate subjects..*
1. Losing Touch

Snake Fang  
  
by Mystic Loser  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, or anything else...  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter One: Losing Touch  
  
I have to admit Im a little confused. I don't know how I stumbled upon such a hideous little problem, I was attracted to Harry Potter. I suppose it was all Snapes fault.  
  
He had sent me into the dungeon after Harry, who had gone down there thirty or so minutes ago to retrieve a herb for the potion we were studying. I walked down the dimly lit corridor, whistling to myself. I turned a corner and got ready to tease Potter for being so slow, when I noticed him sprawled out on the ground in front of me.  
  
I kneeled by his side and touched his face. He didn't even move. Potter was out cold. His face was freezing, even colder then my own skin. I lifted his hand and let go, causing it to drop to his side, hitting the dungeon floor with a soft 'thud.'  
  
"Hn, pathetic." I muttered, shaking Harry violently, "WAKE UP POTTER!"  
  
He sprang awake. His emerald eyes stared into mine, they were hollow and distant. Im not even sure he saw me. Tears rolled down his face, and I stared at him in wonder. I had never cried in my life. Tears were a sign of weakness. Weakness only got you disrespect. Disrespect and a beating from your father.  
  
But Harry wasn't weak. I had taken my blows from him on the Quidditch Pitch, and I knew that Harry could throw quite a punch when threatened. Once, we had both been after the Snitch.Yet, the Snitch had flown out of the way quickly, causing me and Potter to collide.  
  
"You-" Potter grunted when I rammed my fist into his gut. I was having a shitty day, and I wanted someone to take it out on.  
  
"STOP!" Hooch yelled, but we didn't listen. Potter was mad.  
  
He grabbed the back of my head and repeatedly hit me in the face. The bastard! He could have broken my nose and would have if I didn't fight back!  
  
And now the very same boy was crying. I couldn't let him show me that side of him, no. I would hate myself if I were to be beaten by such a weakling. I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face. Something my mother had done to me once, when I was hysterical.  
  
Harry looked up at me, astounded, and touched his face. He was shocked. I could see that. He was angry, I could see that as well. And feel it. Harry pushed me away. He was so forceful, I hit the dungeon wall, hitting the back of my head against the hard stone, causing my teeth to click painfully.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the boy and growled slightly.  
  
"Malfoy!" he said, standing up, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Professor Snape sent me down after you." I said, trying my best to sound harsh, but I was knocked off my guard,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing!" Harry said, glaring at me, "Its none of your business."  
  
Damn you Potter! He was always like this. He acts so tough! Ever since our fourth year, hes been acting depressed. He has no reason to be depressed! IM THE ONE WITH THE HORRIBLE LIFE!  
  
"Well, lets hurry up and get what we came for and leave!" I said sharply. There Draco! We're back on track.  
  
"Sure, whatever Draco.." he muttered and grabbed the herbs off the shelf. I stride ahead of him, tilting my head back slightly as I smirked. I avoided being kind to Potter. It didn't bug me at the time. And I didn't expect it to later. But then..  
  
I turned looking back to see how far behind he was. He wasn't but two steps behind me. He looked up quickly, meeting my eyes with his own. Damn, he looked so lost.  
  
I didn't think anything I said to Potter really hurt him.Of course, before that day I didn't think of Potter's feelings at all.Everyone always loved him. Adored him, he could have anything he ever wanted,and people weren't giving things to him just to show off, they did it out of kindness. This really bothered me. My father gave me anything. ANYTHING. But it came with a price. He showed the world what a great father he was by showering me with gifts. When we got home, he'd beat me to a bloody pulp. My father wasn't always bad, but when you grow up with a man like Lucius Malfoy as a father, you have a strange view of love.  
  
Sure, I had people in my bed before, but no one lasted long. The longest relationship I ever had was two weeks. Tops. How was I supposed to deal with Potters kind? I bet he believes in soul mates, and all that.  
  
So there I was, walking down the hall with Harry Potter. He was staring at me as if I were dead fly stuck on the wall. He hated me. That wasn't what bothered me, though. His eyes were empty. Sure, his face was twisted in the same, normal snarl of disgust I get from him everyday, but behind the large round glasses, there was nothing.  
  
It was as if the light was sucked from his eyes. The green pools that held so much hate for me once, were now empty.  
  
"Harry?" I asked, surprised at my soft tone, and even more so, the use of his first name.  
  
"What is it?" he snapped.  
  
"What happened to your eyes?" I asked. Inside I was cursing myself. Why am I even asking? I don't care! Im a Malfoy! I don't care for anyone.  
  
Harry looked at me as if I were insane. Hell, I was insane. Asking Harry Potter why his eyes were empty, what the hell happened to me?!  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Nevermind!" I said, turning my back, "I just thought you looked different."  
  
We didn't talk after that. I didn't care. I hate Potter, a conversation is just as bad as having to live with that Lockhart twit for a year!  
  
And yet I find myself watching him.  
  
I've watched every move he has made these past few days. At lunch, I can't find time to eat. I sit and stare at Harry as he jokes with his friends. Why must I be cursed with this? Can't anyone else notice the the emptiness in his eyes?  
  
Cursed Harry Potter! I hate you! Why must you haunt me with such worries? I have enough trouble watching out for myself, I don't need to watch over a muggle lover like you.  
  
He doesn't eat either. Even if he acts so happy around his friends, I can see the difference in him. Sure, two years back, during our forth year, he and Weasley had fought, and he had been upset. But it was worse then that. But Hermione and Ron didn't see it, maybe I was imagining things?  
  
No, maybe we were just connected. Maybe Harry didn't have as good of life as I thought. Maybe he shared my problems. Maybe he could understand me, maybe even love me.  
  
No. And I don't love him. Im a Malfoy! Malfoys don't care! So what if Harry might not have the perfect life, he still had something I didn't. He had people who cared for him. People who loved him. I would give anything to have someone feel for me the way his friends felt for him. Potter just took too many things for granted. And he cried. Maybe he didn't know what torture was? Should I be the one to show him? After all, the teasing and name calling I unleashed on him these past six years was nothing compared to real pain. The pain of falling in love. That could drive someone nuts. Falling in love with someone then having that person walk away from you.  
  
I think I was forming a plan. A plan to get back at Harry Potter for making a Malfoy fall for him. I mean, attracted to him. I wasn't in love was I? Of course not. I loathe Potter as much as I did before. Stupid boy! But that doesn't mean he can't fall in love with me..right?  
  
Okay. So maybe my plan was childish, but it would be interesting..to see if I could make Potter crawl for me. So this will be the day I put my plan into action. Finally Potter was alone.  
  
I was walking down the hall to the library when I saw Weasly and Granger heading towards me. I dived into a dark corridor and listened in to the duos conversation.  
  
"Harry is acting odd these days, " Hermione muttered.  
  
"I know, how could he just run out on us like that when we told him about our..relationship.." Ron said. Weasly was such a pussy. I swear I could even HEAR him blushing when he said 'relationship'. You'd think after dating girls like Lavender he'd be able to discuss dating freely, or at least with his girlfriend.  
  
"I hope hes okay out on the Quidditch Pitch alone..." Hermione said. I smirked. At least I knew where he was. I turned and ran back towards the entrance hall. I felt like skipping! Potter was mine now, he was alone, and free to manipulate!  
  
I ran out onto the field and watched as Harry swerved in and out of the Quidditch Hoops. He must have noticed me, because he lowered his broom to the ground on the other end of the Pitch.He didn't move. He didn't even speak. It was freezing outside and the dumb ass wasn't even wearing a coat. Just a T-shirt and baggy pants.  
  
"HARRY!?" I yelled, looking over at him, "Come over here!"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" he called over at me. Why is he being so stuborn? Sure, Im full of malice and hate, but I can be kind too.  
  
What was I thinking? Of course I couldn't! IM A BLOODY MALFOY! IM here to get what I want from that little bastard Potter and leave him. Let us see if he will shead tears for me.  
  
"I want to talk to you." I said. He didn't move. I smirked. Chiken. I stalked over to him, just as graceful as always. I stopped, two more steps and our bodies would be touching.Potter seemed alittle nervous. I wonder why. I placed my hand on his shoulder and stared at him contently.  
  
"Wha-What do you want?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"I just want to spend some time with you," I whispered, sending a challanging smirk to my prey. Harry wasn't falling for me, far from it infact. He pulled back and looked at me as if I were insane.  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy!?" he hissed, "Spend time with me!?"  
  
"Watch it Potter, your not very *cute* when your angry," I reply, "I have just come to see how my favorite Gryffindor is doing." Harry was staring at me as if I had just asked him to marry me, both confused,and appalled.This was going to take some work. Harry was cold these days, and that intrigued me. He wasn't the Harry I thought he was. He was like me, but then he wasn't. He was dark, but still kind and loving. I wonder if he and I could ever really understand each other? Maybe I'd never know. I have to admit. The plan I devised was perhaps the stupidest ever. Try to make Harry Potter love me so I could hurt him? Im such a bloody liar. I wanted Harry to love me because I needed someone like him. I had never been loved before, and that can really torment someone at night.  
  
"Why are you doing this, " Harry muttered, running his hand through his ebony hair.  
  
"Doing what?" I asked, tilting my head to oneside.  
  
"Ever since the day in the dungeon you've been staring at me!" Harry said. So he HAS noticed.. hmm..  
  
"Well Potter, Im just trying to figure out.." I pause. Figure out why I was attracted to you? No, I couldn't let him know I fancied him! That would be the death of me!  
  
"Figure out what?" Harry pushed.  
  
"Figure out what makes you think you can act like me!" I hissed.  
  
"ACT LIKE YOU!?" Potter responded, outraged.  
  
"Yes, and Im getting tierd of all you dark gloomy shit, Harry Potter! I could put up with you acting like a hard ass until I saw you crying in that damn dungeon! Your so weak, you could never be like me! You need protection just to run down into the dungeon and get a bunch of bloody herbs!" I yelled, stepping closer to Potter. I ran my hand down the side of his face tenderly and smirked. I brought my lips to his and kissed him roughly.  
  
It must have taken Potter some time to realise what was happening. After about 30 seconds or so, he finally responded, pushing me away. He narrowed his eyes, taking a long look before speaking.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Malfoy." he hissed. He was shaking. He needed protection even now. My poor vulnarable Harry.  
  
I closed the distance between us in a few quick strides and stared into his eyes. "I can protect you..Potter."  
  
"Malfoy,you're insane!" he hissed and turned, running towards the castle. I stood in, dumbfounded. I felt like crying. I had made a fool of myself. A total, and complete fool. I guess Harry couldn't love me. Hell, he couldn't even understand me. I turned and ran back to the castle, and I was suprised to find I was crying.  
  
Well.. I guess I was forgetting who I was. I was a Malfoy.. Malfoys don't cry. Malfoys don't love..and yet..both were happening to me. I am really confused.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Advice from a Friend

Snake Fang  
  
by Mystic Loser  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
----  
  
Chapter Two: Advice from a Friend  
  
  
  
The next day I walked into the Great Hall. I headed for the Prefect table and sat down, covering my face with my hands. A Ravenclaw girl headed towards me and sat down.  
  
"Go away." I muttered.  
  
"That ain't nice." she said, thwacking her hand against the table, causing me to look up. Of course. Its the only Ravenclaw that would have something to do with some one like me. Janice Mariah. She was in her fourth year now. She really doesn't belong in Ravenclaw. I don't think she belongs in Hogworts at all, but that doesn't change the fact that she makes a good Prank Monkey.  
  
She had dyed black hair cut short, except for two long strands she spikes up and foward like insect intenas. One bright blue eye searched for mine, an eye patch over the other.  
  
"Didn't Snape tell you to take that off?" I muttered and she laughed, slapping the table again. Annoying git.  
  
"YUP! YUP!" she yelled, drawing attention to us, "But I threatened to gorge my eye out with a spoon if they didn't let me wear it. It makes me look like a pirate!" Someone remind me why I even bothered hanging out with this girl.  
  
I sit and listen to the girl chatter on about diffrent things. Its intresting to hear her views.Not. Im using her as a distraction. I don't want to look at Potter. I don't want to see him whispering to his little friends about what happened.  
  
For the sake of Slytherin! Does this girl ever shut up! You think a mudblood like her would know better then to talk to me. Oh God! SHES SINGING! Some dumb muggle song! I can't stand it anymore. I lean over the table and slap her. She looks shocked. Ha. Maybe she'll leave now?  
  
And she does. Great, now Im alone. Im such a dumb ass! Now I have nothing to distract me from the raven haired boy at the other end of the room. With out the giddy little girl to sit in the way I can see Potter clearly.  
  
And he sees me.  
  
Now hes leaning over to the mudblood Granger and whispering to her. Now shes looking at me too. Then Ron. Soon the whole Gryffndor table would be watching me. I couldn't take this shit anymore. I stood up and turned, walking out of the room. If I was lucky that little whore Pansy wouldn't follow.  
  
But someone was following. Dammit, I thought I got it through that girls head! I didn't want her! I turned and stared into two emrald eyes. Oh shit.  
  
"Potter.." I mutter.  
  
"Malfoy." he said, coldly.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, backing up a step. All I had to do was turn a bolt down a few corridors and Im home free.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you.." he paused. He was nervous. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After all, my father always told me never to run from your problems.. but then again, he isn't dealing with 'the Boy Who Lived'.  
  
Potter was staring at the ground, and fidgeting. Finally he meant my eyes. "I don't like you. I don't know what made you kiss me, but it better not happen again. You make me sick!" Ouch. That hurt. Why don't you stab my heart with a fork?  
  
"Fine," I muttered, chewing my bottom lip. Bastard! All I wanted to do was help him and he crushes my bloody heart.  
  
"Fine then," he replied and walked away. I felt like throwing something at him! I want to see him in pain. Oh shit, not again Draco. I just want him to understand me. But Im not going to cry. Not this time! I promised last night, I'd never cry again.  
  
Oh shit Im already crying. I turned and raced towards my room, not looking back. I blundered down the halls blindly searching for the Slytherin portal. I found the portal and walked up to it.  
  
"Mugwort!" I said and stepped in. I was lucky everyone was at breakfeast, or someone would be clinging to my side trying to talk to me. I hurried to my room and shut the door behind me, ready to break down. I fell onto my bed and buried my face in the pillows to muffle the sound of my crying. Of course it wasn't necassary, I learned at an early age never to make a sound when I wept. It would only make matters worse for me if my father heard me crying.  
  
I slammed my fist into the bed. Everyone would know by the end of the day that I, Draco Malfoy, tried to seduce Potter. And yet, that wasn't what bothered me. It was my word against his. If I really wanted to I could lie and say it was all in Potters sick little mind. It was Harry's words that hurt. I made him sick!? Was I really that vile? Could he atleast try to love me?  
  
No. I was a snake. Vermine in his eyes. No one would ever understand me. '  
  
I was so caught up in my anguish, I didn't notice the prescence of another in my room. Not until she dragged me to my feet from my bed.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?!" I yelled at Janice. The crazy little freak! I thought she was smart enough to grasp the fact that I was too good to hang out with the likes of her when I slapped her in the Great Hall!  
  
"I have my ways!" she said and smiled. She was a freak. Shit, of course I wouldn't notice if she was walking right behind me, Im so messed up right now.  
  
"Go away," I muttered and sat back down on my bed.  
  
"I don't get it. I thought, you, of all people, never cried." she said, ignoring my protests. She pulled a chair over and sat down, "So whats up?"  
  
"You don't get the point do you.." I muttered.  
  
"What point?" she asked, looking at me as if I were insane.  
  
I smirked. She is a dim one isn't she?  
  
"I don't like you." I said, glaring at her. She just grinned back, and pulled the eye patch up as she could look at me.  
  
"When did I ever say you did?" she asked, "But I thought you atleast thought I was and okay person when I put that spider in that Ron kids suitcase for you.."  
  
Heh. So I used her to do my dirty work. The teachers never found out, and they didn't expel her. She was too 'innocent' even when guilty.  
  
"So whats wrong with you, Mr I Got A Stick Up My Ass." she said.  
  
"You're too young to understand." I reply. I can't come out and just tell a little girl, flat out, Im having sexual issues! I may be a Malfoy, but I still hold a little modesty in my beautiful body.  
  
"Thats what my mum and dad told me when my big sis got a boy friend and I asked what the strange noises from upstairs were," she said, laughing, "Cut the shit, Malfoy."  
  
Does she ever give up?  
  
"I noticed you had a talk with that Potter boy."  
  
What the hell is she, a ninja?  
  
"What did he say to make you so upset?"  
  
Atleast she didn't hear anything.  
  
"It wasn't him." I lied.  
  
"Then what was it?" she asked.  
  
"Im upset over Pansy." I said. She looked at me as if I was insane. I wish people would stop doing that. I mean, I have the right to do what I want!  
  
"What did she do?" Janice asked.  
  
"I think I might like her, and I don't know how to tell her." I lied again. I don't know this girl, so I can't tell her the truth. But telling her this lie could maybe kill me. Pansy was the clingist Slytherin I knew. I hated her. She thought she was better then everyone in school. She was head over heels in love with herself, and she tought she could have the best. So naturally she went for me.  
  
"Liar." Janice said.  
  
"Am not!" I proteseted.  
  
"Then I'll tell her." Janice replied.  
  
"You will not!" I said, "I won't let you!"  
  
"Try and stop me!" she replied, sticking out her tounge and pulling the patch back over her eye.  
  
"Im not going to play kid games with you! I've..I've already asked her out! She said no!" I blurted out quickly.  
  
"If you love someone, let them go..then when they aren't looking capture them in a shoe box!" Janice yelled, "HEY! I have a shoe box! I'll be back later!" She ran out of my room.  
  
Someone, tell me again, why do I let her hang out with me? Oh yeah.. she put a spider in Weasly's suitcase. Insane bitch.  
  
So..if you love someone.. let them go then capture them in a shoe box? Strange advice from a strange girl. I wonder, does it apply to my Harry? And do I really love him?  
  
-------  
  
Thats Chapter two! Heh! Well, thanks Shupatra for your review! It really means alot to hear that coming from another HP author. O.o I hope this chapter was okay, but I think I might have made Janice a little too happy.. 


	3. My Girlfriend The Bitch

Snake Fang  
  
by Mystic Loser  
  
Chapter Three: My Girlfriend, the Bitch.  
  
-----  
  
I thought, for a short while, that Janice was only playing. Maybe she didn't tell Pansy. Of course when Pansy approached me, all my doubt was cleared. She could have done it descreatly. In the common rooms, or at lunch, you know, sweetly. No, she had to do it in the halls. I was quite suprised when she latched onto me in the halls.  
  
"DRACO HONEY!" she yelled. I stared over at the lauging Gryfndors to see Harry. He was staring back at me, and..was that anger in his eyes?  
  
"You could have told me you loved me, you didn't have to send that ugly little Ravenclaw girl.." Pansy chattered.  
  
"I was just nervous," I muttered. Geez, could she hold me any tighter?  
  
"So, does this mean we're offically boy friend and girl friend?" she asked me. God, I hate her. But then again, this relationship could work out to my advantage. After all, Potter doesn't seem to happy. Could it be you're breaking, Mr. Harry?  
  
"Yeah," I say, staring up at the raven haired boy as he made his way quickly from the room. He'll be mine.. just wait and see.  
  
Then I notice that little freak Janice once again staring at me. For a Raven claw, she sure is noticable. She looks at me to the exit Harry just ran through. Dammit, I don't think I like this girl. Then again, she couldn't have figured it out. No. She may be a Ravenclaw, but no ones as clever as me, or as good at hiding their emotions. After all, Im a Malfoy. Im the best at everything I do.  
  
Oh, I supose I forgot all about the chattering girl at my side. Gosh, shes annoying. Oh well, shes only talking about eternal love or some happy shit. Lets just sing a little tune in our head and day dream about the day Potter finally crawls at your feet, begging you to love him, 'eh Draco?  
  
---  
  
That Janice girl has some nerve. Shes hanging with Harry latley, and when I pass, her voice grows really hushed and quite. Two timing bitch! What really gets me is the fact that something she said made Harry LAUGH!  
  
Pansy is ...well, Pansy. We've been dating for the past two weeks, and we haven't slept together, yet. On my wishes, I might add. Why touch such a foul creature, when soon I'll have the lush Harry Potter all to myself. Although, I have to admit.. my hopes have dimmed some.  
  
I sighed heavily and stared at my celing. Yes Draco.. they have dimmed quite alot.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Dammit, Pansy has returned once again to try and flirt with me until I sleep with her. Vile girl! I jumped up and walked briskly over to the door. Flinging it open I tried my best to look tierd, and not ot angry when I meant the emrald eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry.." I gasped.  
  
"Malfoy." he muttered.  
  
----  
  
Dun Dun Dun:  
  
CLIFF HANGER!! I think! WOO! Okay, so sorry about the wait. I've been busy with school and stuff. (I got an F in Algebra *whimper* ) So, I'll try and update soon. Oh, and sorry its so short. Meep.  
  
Thanks to Reviewers:  
  
Frizzy: ^_^ I'll try my best to update soon.  
  
Aditya : um.. okay.... O.o uh, sorry you don't like slash..I guess.. 


	4. Hurt Again

Snake Fang  
  
by Mystic Loser  
  
Disclaimer: If i owned anyhing..i wouldn't really be a loser, would I?  
  
=-----=  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Hurt Again  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to look Harry in the eyes. He pushed a large potions book in my hands and I looked at him, confused.  
  
"Huh?" I uttered, the fantasy I had been creating in my mind the minute I saw Potter in the door collapsed.  
  
"You forgot this." he said, pausing. I blinked and looked down at the book. Oh yeah, I was avoding Pansy when I left it in the library. Shit, I didn't even know Potter was there.  
  
"Harry?" I said, looking up at him.  
  
"I just came to return the book Malfoy. I can find my way out." he replied. His voice was like ice. I felt like throwing the book at his head.  
  
"Good. I was just about to ask you to leave." I nearly shouted at the boy. He looked suprised.Im a Malfoy, I can yell at who I want. Who does Harry think he is, jerking me around like that?  
  
"Heh, I see..since you have someone else to toy with, you're not intrested in 'protecting' me, are you Malfoy?" Harry growled, turning towards the door.  
  
"Well, do you think I'd wait for you to decide you felt the same, I don't think so Potter. Im a Malfoy! I don't wait for anyone." I snapped.  
  
"You know what, Im getting really tired of you hiding behind your name." Harry muttered, heading for the door. Then he was gone. The large wooden doors closed between me and my love,and I didn't have the strength left in me to push them apart. I collapsed on my bed, clutching the large book to my chest, when a small black book feel out next to my feet.  
  
My hands fumbled with the book, opening it.  
  
'Property of H. Potter' was scrawled across the top. Damn, its Harry's Journal. Now.. I had several options spread out infront of me. The gentlemen thing to do was to give it back to Harry. He obviously didn't mean to put it in my book, and its rude to read other peoples things..The other option was to read it and see what the little rat was writing about me, and I AM in a sour mood..  
  
-----------------  
  
A.N. OOOH! Draco's got Harry's journal. Hah hah Harry!  
  
Harry: YOU'RE EVIL!  
  
A.N.: I know..! Uh..sorry its so short this time guys. ^_^  
  
I'll get back to you A.S.A.P!! 


	5. The Journal of Mr H Potter

Snake Fang,  
  
by Mystic Loser  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The Journal of Mr. H. Potter  
  
-----  
  
I can't read his diary.. No, it wouldn't be right. I yawned, streaching. The small book flew *accidently* from my hand, landing open on the bed next to me. "Opps.." I mutter, letting my eyes stray over the open page. After all, it just *fell* open.  
  
'September 8th,  
  
Nightmares again. Was walking through the hall with Ron when I heard someone calling my name. I could regonize the voice, but now I can't remember who it was. I began to run down the hall after soemthing, and then up the stairs, when the banister I had my hand on turned into a Balisk. I fell back down the stairs and some one caught me. It was Tom Riddle. Scar still hurts.  
  
September 15th  
  
Been loaded down with Potions homework, couldn't write. Just yesterday I went into the dungeon. I was going to get herbs for Snape when suddenly everything went dark. Tom was there. He was standing in the door watching me, with the Fang I plunged through the diary. I fell to the ground, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly someone was shaking me. I woke up, it was Riddle. I thought it was Riddle. I know I saw him. I couldn't move. All I could do was cry. Something stung the side of my face. I blinked a few of the tears out of my eyes and Riddle was replaced by Malfoy. I pushed him away. I didn't know where Riddle went, but I knew he was there. Not Voldemort. No, it was the memory from the diary. It was after me. I supose I should be grateful it isn't tormenting Ginny or Ron, but then again.. If it were one of my friends I could think straight. I wouldn't be haunted by horriable pictures of the young Riddle in the corner of my room...Not much happened afterward. Malfoy didn't seem as evil as usual. Im not going to look into it. I don't need two Slytherins haunting me.'  
  
I flipped over the next few pages. He stopped talking about me, and Riddle and started talking about Granger and Ron. Boring stuff. How he walked in on the two snogging once. How they wouldn't admit to dating. Poor Potter. Seems hes losing touch with his little friends. Perhaps if he'd let me in for once, he'd understand why Granger and the Weasle do what they do. Its only natural. Its love Mr. Potter! ]  
  
I snorted. Love. Blech. The word has been on my mind too much these last few days. Finally I reach the day on the Quiditch Pitch.  
  
'Hermionie and Ron finally told me the truth about them. Hah! As if I didn't know already. But, something even worse *came out of the closet* today. Malfoy kissed me. He came out on the Pitch, began hitting on me, then kissed me. I haven't even kissed a girl yet. What makes Malfoy think he can kiss me? And why did I let him? I knew he was going to. I could see it. I could have ran away. I wanted to.. but I didn't. Im confused.. seriously confused.'  
  
The next entry was about me too..  
  
' I haven't written for awhile now. Too confused. I told Malfoy I didn't like him. He was going to cry. It was really new to see him look that way. It was even stranger when I found it hurt me to see him like that. Could it be that I love Malfoy? No, it can't be. Hes a nasty little ferret, and he should suffer for what hes been doing to me. I stopped dreaming about Riddle, now its about him. But the visions of the ebony haired boy looming in dark corners haven't left. Malfoy's dating Pansy. He must have been lying to me. How could he do that to me? I don't know what to do. This Janice girl keeps asking me about him. Shes insane, she keeps offering to take me to his dorm...'  
  
The entrys stopped. I closed the book and a wave of guilt washed over me. I never meant to cause him such problems.. I only wanted to protect him. And then Riddle.. If Harry is seeing Riddle...should I tell Dumbledore? But then he'd know I've been in his *personal* things. And even if it sounds exciting to be touching something *private* of Harrys.. I shouldn't be with out his permission...  
  
Dammit, why do I have to deal with this ON TOP of my homework?  
  
----  
  
WHEE! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! ^_^  
  
This one is a little longer. Woah, i got alot of reviews. YAY! Thanks everyone. Oooh sppooookkyy Tom Riddle.  
  
Riddle: *walks up behind her.* What?  
  
Loser: AHHHHHHHH! *kicks him in the shin and runs*  
  
Riddle:...uh....well....*coughs* Um..see ya.. I mean..I WILL RULE THE WORLD...right...bye 


	6. Blinded by HateHarry POV

Snake Fang  
  
by Mystic Loser  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Two: Blinded by Hate  
  
-----  
  
From the Harry's POV...  
  
-----  
  
Its been two weeks. No, three. I haven't been paying attention to time latley. Days seem to float in and out, interupted by spells of horriable head aches.. How many days since I followed Janice to Dracos room? Im not sure. I hadn't been able to say what I meant to that day. I wanted to explain to Draco.. just what was going on. I couldn't tell him now anyway.  
  
Its getting worse. Sadly I have lost the one thing I felt I could hide from Riddle in. A small journal I bought at Hogsmead. He can see everything I write down, but in that journal I felt safe. SAFE. Something I haven't felt for awhile.  
  
I chuckled slightly, falling back on my bed. Ron and the others were out somewhere. I was alone. But that was wrong, I was never alone. The chuckle turned into a laugh. No normal laugh. No, this was the laugh ofa boy whose gone insane from being chased. The sound of my hysterical laughter filled the room. My face reddened and I began to gasp for air between laughs, clutching my stomache.  
  
"Now, now, Harry, you wouldn't want to laugh yourself to death.." a soft venom filled voice whispered from the corner of the room. I immediatly stopped laughing and sat up on the bed.  
  
"Voldemort.."  
  
My mouth barley formed the words, before the ebony haired sixteen year old pulled me up.  
  
"Now, lets not be that formal, only my friends and servants call me that. And you are neither of those."  
  
"You don't have friends." I replied bluntly.  
  
"Cocky." he hissed. I wouldn't back down. Finally, my stalker chose to reveal himself, and I was prepared as I'd ever be.  
  
"I'd watch your tounge, Harry." he hissed in my ear, too close for comfort.  
  
"Whatever you say, Riddle." I replied, stepping back, but to my dismay I fell back on my bed. Not smart, Harry, not smart at all.  
  
Riddle wasted no time in taking advantage of this situation. He jumped on my stomache, pinning me to the bed.  
  
"Yes.. I would indeed watch that tounge of yours..or I might end up biting it off." Riddle growled, rubbing against me. I swallowed and forced myself to look him in the eyes.  
  
"What is it with me and Slytherins, eh'?" I laughed. He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to read through me.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said.  
  
"I mean first Draco and now this." I was laughing hystericaly now, "I mean, I knew I was popular with snakes but this is just stupid.."  
  
Riddle placed a hand over my mouth and shook his head. "Are you saying the Dark Lord's desire is stupid? After years of living down the fact I was beaten by such a head strong young boy, its stupid to act this way? To want to feel what its like to be inside *YOU*. The Wonderful Harry Potter? To be one with such a powerful boy?" A light shinned in his eyes. A manical grin spread across his face. "After existing in a world where Im half dead, half living, this is the only way for me to come back.  
  
With that he removed his hand and forced his lips upon mine. Tears sprang into my eyes as his nails dug into my arms.  
  
....Draco... you said you'd protect me...  
  
---------------  
  
Loser: ^_^ I decided to write Harry's P.O.V. for this chapter. O.o don't worry Riddle will get his at some point in this story.  
  
Riddle:*fades in* D I will..?  
  
Loser: eep...*grabs keyboard and franticly types*  
  
anvil falls on Riddles head  
  
Loser: And once again, the magic of being an author saves me. HURRAY!  
  
Riddle: Damn Anime-Wannabe.  
  
Loser: Gomen! Ja ne! Uhh... WATASHI WA BAKA! 


	7. Rape

Snake Fang  
  
by M.L. (OH SO FORMAL!!)  
  
-----  
  
A.N, (Dun dun dun!!!!)  
  
Soo...you notice the change in the rating! OOOOOO LEMONN! D Well, this chapter deals with rape, so you might not want to read....  
  
-------  
  
"DUMBLEDOR!!!" The young, flustered Draco ran down the stairs out of Slytherin dorms. He clutched the little black book of Harrys in his hand. He had read the last page as it was being writen out. Not by Harry, but by Riddle himself.  
  
'I will have Harry for myself.' it whispered, writting it across the page, in dark blood like ink.  
  
Draco had to protect Harry. He had to..  
  
-----------  
  
Pain. Thats all I knew. Pain as Riddle took all I ever had. My heart, my body, and my emotions.  
  
"Stop it...please.." I muttered against his mouth. I whimpred, I shuddered as his hand reached down to undo my belt.  
  
"I don't want this.." I cried, as he pulled his lips from mine. He kissed my neck. Nipped. Bit.  
  
"Too bad.." he whispered against my neck, his breath tickling the irritated skin. Blood rolled from an esspecially deep bite that he forced on my lower neck. He began again, working his way down until my shirt got in the way. Tearing the worn, hand-me down shirt in half, worked nipped my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine. I bucked. I twisted. I turned. Anything to get away from this torture. I worked my way out from under him. I thanked the Gods I wasn't eating much, and therefor, thin enough to do this. I stood up, I went to run. He grabbed me, falling off the bed in a very un- dark lordly way.  
  
He pulled me to the ground with him. His hand unbuttoned my trousers (haha, he said TROUSERS) and began to undress me..'  
  
============  
  
"DUMBLEDOOOORRRRRR" Draco yelled. Of course, by now, yelling was far from needed. Pointless infact. Snape was already leading him to Dumbledore's office  
  
"DUMBLEEEEE.." Draco began again when Snape clamped a cold hand over his mouth.  
  
"Settle down, Mr Malfoy...were here already." Snape muttered.  
  
"My my, Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked. Draco, so worried, practicly threw the book at him, "Go on! Read it! READ IT!" Draco shouted.  
  
"This is Mr. Potters Diary...why would I want to read it?" Dumbledore said, serious. He was giving Draco a look as if he suspected him of framing Harry.  
  
"Tom Riddle, he writes about Tom Riddle being in his dreams." Draco gasped, not taking time to mention the fact that it also mentions him kissing Harry....  
  
"DUMBLEDOR!" McGongal yelled, running up the stairs, "Ginny has gone MISSING!"  
  
"Ginny!?" Dumbledor said, "If Harrys writting about Riddle..and Ginny is gone.." He didn't need to finish the sentence, they all thought they knew what was happening...but Draco.  
  
"Lets go." Snape said, and the three stared down the stairs.  
  
"NO! HES AFTER HARRY ! GINNY IS A DISTRACTION!" Draco yelled. But it was too late, they were gone...  
  
-----  
  
"Don't..." I muttered between gasps, growing short of breath. Of course it was too late. Riddle had already violated my santuary. Tears were flowing from my eyes as I listened to the rythmic, harsh breathing of my tormentor. The rythmic thrusts of his hips caused my own to rock in time with them.  
  
"I hate you.." I managed to choke out.  
  
"Now, now Potter, you can't tell me you're not enjoying this." Tom whispered, more of a hiss really, as he reached around to grab my 'member.'  
  
I cried out, not in shock, but more in shame. I was hard... Riddle encircled it and ran his hand up and down, quick, and hard. It hurt. I felt dirty. Used. Although my body was enjoying the horriable torture Riddle unleashed upon it, my heart was aching....  
  
--------  
  
Later That Night:  
  
Draco burst into Harry's dorm, gasping for breath.  
  
"HARRY!" he yelled, "are you all r-" he stopped, spotting the crying Gryfndor on the gound.  
  
"Harry.." he whispered, not noticing the fact that Harry was only clad in boxers, and the rest of his clothes were torn and tossed carlessly around the floor. He kneeled, putting a hand on Harry's bare shoulder. Harry shivered and pulled away.  
  
"I'll kill whoever did this.." Draco growled, standing up. About to leave, Harry grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please..don't leave me.." he said, looking up at Draco. "You said..You said you'd protect me.."  
  
Draco looked down into Harrys teary eyes and smiled sympthaticly. "Of course Harry. I'll stay.." he said, "let me go get you pajamas.." (Aww...KAWAI!) Before Draco turned to Harrys trunk, Harry was sure he saw something in his eyes.  
  
'Is that sympathy..or is it...love?' Harry thought, blushing before he shook the thought away. This was getting to complex...  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Loser: Well Im not really good at Lemons...I feel stupid writting them...after all...sex just isn't my bag. I like humor..and pie....well, I know I promised a few Riddle wouldn't get to rape harry, but there were more that wanted it to happen so....GOMEN! 


	8. Stay With Me

Snake Fang  
  
by M.L.  
  
--------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Phone: (Ringg RING)  
  
Loser: *Picks up phone* Uh.......................................................................... ................................................who the hell are you? Oh wait..no I don't own anything. Promise. Swear to god.NO! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT MY DOG! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! For shizzle. Okay? We're cool now? Yeah...Bye. *hangs up*  
  
---------------  
  
Draco pulled out emerald green night clothes and handed them to Harry. Turning for the door Draco left to leave when Harry called him back.  
  
"No..please.. don't leave.." he mumbled.  
  
"But you have to change." Draco said over his shoulder.  
  
"I'd feel safer if you stayed." Harry mumbled, grabbing Dracos hand. The thought of being alone frightened Harry, and although one of his roommate was sure to be back soon, he knew he couldn't fall asleep if he didn't feel safe, and he couldn't feel safe without Draco.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Harry?" Draco asked, looking at the tired, and harrassed looking Gryfndor.  
  
Harry nodded, "But...but face the wall when I change." he muttered, blushing.  
  
"I'll be the perfect gentleman!" Draco smirked, turning towards a wall as Harry changed clothes. Harry pulled a shirt over his head, then the baggy pants over his boxers and told Draco it was okay to turn around.  
  
Draco turned and smilled at Harry. He looked almost child-like, standing next to his bed, dressed in his green pajamas. He smirked, and raised a thin blonde brow.  
  
"Do you want me to leave while you sleep, or stay here?"  
  
"Please...stay."  
  
-------------  
  
Draco was seated next to Harrys bed. Harry had fallen asleep moments ago, and Draco could not find it in his cold and frozen heart to leave him. After all, even Malfoy's have an honor code, and when they pledge themselves to a task, or person, they never give up. Draco chewed his bottom lip, struggling with two sides of his self. Part of him wanted to lay in the bed with the raven haired boy, but the other half thought he'd be forcing himself on Harry. Afterall Harry was just raped, and he might wake up and confuse Draco for Riddle, or worse, just hex Draco because he was sleeping with him.  
  
'After all...he doesn't love me.' Draco told himself. He felt tears sting his eyes. 'He probally never will.' Still, to spend one night with Harry would be worth any punishment that his roommates, or Harry himself unleashed upon him. Draco climbed in the bed with Harry, wrapping an arm delicatley around Harry's waist, pulling the boy close to him.  
  
He rested his head against Harry's and brushed his lips agaisnt the ebony boy's hair, breathing in his scent lovingly. He closed his eyes, feeling Harry's warmth against his body.  
  
'This must be what Heaven feels like..'  
  
-----  
  
TBC  
  
--Sorry its so short-----  
  
--it was still cute, no?----  
  
---the next chapter will be extremly sweet---  
  
---me promise--- 


	9. RoughDraft

Snake Fang  
  
~M.L.~  
  
-------  
  
'Im breathing in your skin tonight,  
  
Quite is my loudest cry,  
  
Wouldn't want to wake the eyes that make me melt inside' - Yellowcard RoughDraft  
  
----  
  
Ron pushed his way into the Dorms, his eyes searching in the dark for a sign of Harry, when a hand fell onto his shoulder. He turned to see Dumbledore standing by his side.  
  
"Im sorry Ron.." Dumbledore said, "But it wasn't Ginny who attacked Harry....perhaps you should come with me."  
  
Ron nodded. Only hours ago had they found Ginny. She was in okay health, and dressed in black and green robes, although blood rolled down her arm, and she was slightly pale, she was smiling. Ron had been with them when they found her. He was the first to speak.  
  
"Ginny!? What are you doing? We were looking everywhere for you!" he said, although he was more relived then angry.  
  
"My lord...summoned me here." she said. It was then he noticed the small, damaged black book she clung to.  
  
"Ginny...you didn't.." Ron said, stunned. Ginny nodded and snickered. She backed up a few feet towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"My love came to me in my dreams and whispered to me..." she said, touching her free hand to her left ear, "He called upon me to bring him back....and I did as told.."  
  
"Why Ginny!" Hermione cried savagley, springing from the group of staff and few students behind us, grabbing her by the shoulders, "What did he want you to do?"  
  
"He wanted me to bring him back, give him my energy...so he could take Potter for himself." she replied glumly, "Take Potter...does he care more for that boy then..."  
  
Ron was snapped back to the present as they arrived in Dumbledore's office, thier other roomates already there.  
  
"Draco was right.." Dumbledore sighed, "how could we be so blind..."  
  
"If you don't mind Proffesor... can I ask whats going to happen to my sister?" Ron said, although he didn't know if he wanted to hear the awnser.  
  
"Of course.." Dumbledore said, "Ginny. If known for sometime she was in love with Tom Riddle. I knew for sometime that she was also searching for him, and his diary again." Ron nodded, and sighed. "There was nothing I could do to stop her. She was still Ginny, and she did not mean to hurt anyone, she just wanted Tom back. I fear she gave Tom her own life force so he could come back..and now she is just a shadow of what she was.."  
  
Ron couldn't move..He just nodded. Feeling tears well in his eyes he directed his gaze to the floor so Dumbledore wouldn't see.  
  
"You three should stay here tonight, Harry might need to be alone.." Dumbledore said, standing up. Dean nodded as he and Seamus searched for somewhere to sleep, Ron still rooted to his seat.  
  
"Ginny.." he mumbled.  
  
=====  
  
Harry woke up as the sun rose. The dorm was still dark, but a little sunlight filtered through the window, outlining the body next to him. Fear clenched Harry's heart, his mouth forming the name he feared most. "Tom Riddle.." He looked closer, and noted the blonde, messy hair, and smooth, pale skin. It was Draco. He knew he should be angry, but he felt more relived. He lay back down for a moment, staring at the Slytherin next to him. His usually gelled back hair was messy, and stuck up on places, some thin whisps of hair falling to over his forehead to brush his eye lids. Harry could barley make out his face. He moved slightly closer, concentrating on the boy next to him. His thin, pale lips were in an unusual goofy smile he never saw Draco wear before. Harry smirked slightly, putting a finger on Malfoy's lips. He ran his finger along his lower lip and smiled slightly, an odd sensation running through his arm and down his back. 'So soft..' he mused.  
  
He looked back to Draco's eyes to find them staring into his own.  
  
"Mal-" Harry gasped, as Draco removed his hand from his lips. Harry was cut off, as Draco's lips found his own. Harry, suprised, closed his eyes and kissed back.  
  
Two hearts, Two minds, laying in a small, four poster bed. Both singing out the same message.  
  
'I need you..'  
  
--------------------  
  
'And its healtier to let you be,  
  
may a sickness come and set me free,  
  
kill me while I still belive that you were meant for me..-  
  
Yellowcard, Roughdraft. 


	10. Always I need you, Never I love you

Snake Fang  
  
~M.L.~  
  
---------  
  
'Its been two months. Two glorious months.' Draco thought, running a hand over his greased back blonde hair. He had nearly forgotten the whole Tom Riddle incident. It was buried behind joyful memories of Harry and himself. Harry wouldn't admit that they were together, not even to himself, but he couldn't ignore the fact that every night he meant Draco for a snog session, or sometimes slept in Draco's bed. However, Draco never went farther then Harry wanted. He wanted Harry to trust him. Harry would come around soon enough. He'd tell everyone they were dating someday too. Someday he might even love Draco the way Draco loves him.  
  
Draco smilled at the group of third year Slythrin girls that passed by and they all giggled and whispered about how charming he was. 'Poor things, don't they know they have no chance? My hearts already taken!' Draco thought, dancing on air. He was on his way to see Harry right now..Well, atleast he hoped to. He was sure that Harry would be waiting in his room for him, pulling him into the deepest, most passionate kiss of Draco's life. Sure, he was getting a little dreamy, perhaps ditzy, in his 'old' age, but it was worth it. Harry was making him the happiest anyone ever had. 'He says such sweet things, too.' Draco thought, blushing slightly as he remembered Harry's reaction to their first 'grown up' kiss. He was so distracted he didn't notice his feet had already carried him to his room. He pushed open the door, expecting, hoping, that he'd be embraced by the sweet Gryfndor....  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
He sighed, and sat down on his lonley bed. Harry was nowhere insight. To tell the truth, he hadn't seen Harry in a couple of days. He ruffled his neat, slicked back hair, some of it now standing up on end, and groaned in frustration. He didn't understand. He did everything Harry asked him to do and more. He told Pansy to sod off, and didn't tell anyone what they had been doing, and yet, now that he thought about it, Harry was avoiding him. Over the past two months he became use to small waves or smiles from Potter, but now he always rushed off after class, or avoided Draco's glance. Draco didn't get it.  
  
-----------------  
  
Harry sighed, sitting in the Common Room. He wanted to see him. Needed to really...but he couldn't. Riddle made that clear.  
  
'You can't keep secrets from me Harry.' the malicous voice whispered, in the corner of an empty corridor, in his dreams, 'I refuse to share you with any other. If you continue to see this boy..' Harry shuddered. He had grown too close to Draco anyway! They were mortal enemies! How was he to be expected to run off every night to see him? Harry sighed, and slammed a fist down on the table infront of him. Tears welled in his eyes and he groaned slightly, brushing them away. Standing up, he left the empty Common Room, heading to the boys dorm.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco woke up, cold and alone. He missed waking up to see Harry snuggled in his bed sheets, his hair tossled worse then usual.  
  
He sat up, pressing his palms against his eyes.  
  
"Shit.." he muttered, "I've fallen for him." Anger flared in Draco's heart. He was a Malfoy. This wasn't supose to happen.  
  
"A name is but a name, A rose by anyother name would smell just as sweet..or something, and I'll disown my name, and no longer be a Malfoy. " Draco rather shakily recalled some tid-bit of Muggle Literature he read once. He laughed slightly, but inside, he felt like dying.  
  
He made haste of changing his clothes and getting ready for the day. He walked out the door, feeling miserable.  
  
----  
  
The day passed quickly, Draco ending up in Potions sooner then he hoped. He sat through the whole class, staring at Harry as he struggled (with great difficulty) with the Potion on the board.  
  
'How cute, ' Draco thought, feeling rejected, sad, and head over heels in love with the boy.  
  
====  
  
After class, Draco was determined to atleast get an esplination out of the boy. He followed Harry down the hall. Feeling content after following him for sometime he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into an empty class room before he could react.  
  
"I haven't seen you for awhile. " Draco said, he felt nervous now. His hands were shaking. What was he going to do if Harry told him he wanted nothing to do with him?  
  
"Draco.." Harry muttered, "We can't see eachother anymore."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, suddenly very alone, and very hurt. Tears stung his eyes.  
  
"Because..everyone around me..only ends up hurt. " Harry said, heading for the door.  
  
"But Harry.." Draco said, "That doesn't matter to me.." Harry stopped, looking back over his shoulder.  
  
"Because.." Tears were now flowing freely from Draco's eyes, "Because I love you, Harry."  
  
Quiet. Nothing moved.  
  
.....  
  
........  
  
"Don't talk to me anymore, Malfoy. " Harry said, turning around and heading out the door.  
  
Draco fell to his knees, shaking. He had told Harry how he felt, and Harry left him.. How could he have been so stupid.  
  
'Its always *I need you* Never *I love you.* Thats how humans avoid being hurt. ----------- 


End file.
